


let's go everywhere

by k_yoong



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Kind of!, M/M, Mile High Club, Phone Sex, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas has a sexuality crisis, lucas is a model baekhyun is a flight attendant and they are both sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yoong/pseuds/k_yoong
Summary: “You know who I am, right?” Lucas blurts out, and immediately winces at the way he sounds. It’s veryInstagram Influencer With 10k Followers Trying To Convince A Club Promoter To Let Her Cut The Line.“Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound stuck up. I just mean— I’m not used to people being this forward with me.”Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, regarding him curiously. “Well, I’m always forward with people. And I don’t know who you are, no.”“I’m Lucas Wong. Like, the world famous model. I’ve walked for over seven designers in Paris Fashion Week alone. I was on the cover of GQ last month.” Yeah, maybe now he definitely sounds stuck up, but the situation kind of calls for it.“Cool,” Baekhyun says slowly, like he doesn’t quite get what the big deal is. “Okay, world famous model, can I suck your dick?”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 102
Kudos: 397





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas hadn’t been in the best mood when he boarded the plane. There was a reason he usually chose to fly private, but he hadn’t gotten a choice this time, and not even the two glasses of wine he’d downed in the VIP lounge before his flight were helping much. Security was always a pain in the ass, and even in first class, there wasn’t enough leg room to accommodate his much-longer-than-average legs. The last time he’d flown commercial, his seat partner had recognized him almost immediately, despite his Regular People Disguise which really just consisted of a beanie and a face mask pulled over his nose, and talked his ear off about the last show he walked in for the entire duration of their 3-hour flight. Not exactly his idea of a good time, especially when she tried to leave him her daughter’s number afterwards. 

This time, mercifully, the seat next to him is empty, so he shoves his beanie into the compartment in front of him, and runs a hand through his hair messily to make it presentable again.

His phone pings with a notification from his manager. It’s his fault Lucas is on this flight to begin with, but Lucas can’t really bring himself to be mad at him, not when he’d been so apologetic about it. 

[Chanyeol] 8:37 PM  
_ Made it on the plane ok?  
_ _ Feeling alright?  _

8:38 PM [Lucas]  
👍🏼  
_ everything’s fine, really just want to get another drink,   
_ _ go to sleep, and not talk to anyone lol _

“Can I take your coat, sir?”

_ Okay. One person, then. Flight attendant doesn’t really count.  _

“Yeah, thanks,” Lucas pushes his face mask down and passes his trenchcoat to the flight attendant, who accepts it readily. “And could you bring me a double gin and tonic, please?” 

He glances up at the little winged nametag pinned neatly to the lapel of his uniform and offers him his most winning Supermodel Smile. “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun beams back at him and brushes a small hand over his shoulder amicably. Lucas feels himself relax into the touch. “Of course, I’ll be right back with that as soon as the plane is in the air.”

True to his word, Baekhyun is back within less than ten minutes, and it might just be the two glasses of wine talking, but when Lucas takes the cup from him, it feels like Baekhyun’s hands linger, just a little bit, skimming across his fingers with purpose before pulling away. Lucas has never held another man’s hands before, hasn’t even thought about it, but Baekhyun’s hands are small, and almost unnaturally soft. 

Lucas takes a sip of his drink, nervously, to avoid thinking about it. “Thank you,” he mumbles, suddenly feeling awkward, which is ridiculous because Baekhyun hasn’t even really done anything, and this could all be in Lucas’ head anyways, and it doesn’t even matter anyways, because Lucas is straight.

“Well,” Baekhyun says, eyes dragging down his body with obvious interest. “Feel free to let me know if you need anything else.” He gives him a meaningful look, and winks at him as he walks back down the aisle. Lucas wonders if he speaks in entendre to all the passably-attractive passengers he comes across, or if he’s just shooting his shot with a celebrity. He doesn’t seem like he recognizes Lucas, but if anything, Lucas is thankful for that.

His eyes follow Baekhyun, almost involuntarily, and he watches as Baekhyun giggles to the other flight attendant. They both look over at him a couple of times, and the other flight attendant always looks away, embarrassed, when Lucas meets his eyes, but Baekhyun just stares back at him, unwavering, even giving him a tiny wave. 

They continue the process for the next hour, even as other passengers doze off around them and the other flight attendant complains to Baekhyun loudly enough for Lucas to hear that he’s having to pick up all the slack since Baekhyun can’t stop flirting on the job. Lucas will ask for something, Baekhyun will make a thinly-veiled comment about  _ servicing _ Lucas and touch him a bit, maybe lean a friendly hand on his shoulder, rinse, wash, repeat. Lucas isn’t even sure why he keeps asking for Baekhyun to come around, because his requests are starting to get a little ridiculous, and they both know it. Morbid curiosity, maybe. 

Baekhyun presses a hand into his bicep and leans over Lucas’ lap, so close Lucas gets the slightest whiff of his cologne, fresh and sharp, and Lucas finally snaps. 

“Are you— are you coming onto me?”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun blinks at him, eyes wide. “I thought I was being obvious about it. Was I not? I can be more obvious. Like this. Can I suck your dick?” 

Lucas chokes on his own spit. Baekhyun unhelpfully pats his back. “I’m sorry— what? You want to— here—” He coughs a couple of times, not really quite sure if he’s hearing correctly. 

“Well,” Baekhyun says nonchalantly, as if they’re discussing the weather. “I was thinking the bathroom, but you do have a whole row to yourself, and everyone else is sleeping, so I guess in terms of logistics I could go under the blanket and we could do it that way, but—”

“You know who I am, right?” Lucas blurts out, and immediately winces at the way he sounds. It’s very  _ Instagram Influencer With 10k Followers Trying To Convince A Club Promoter To Let Her Cut The Line.  _ “Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound stuck up. I just mean— I’m not used to people being this forward with me.”

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, regarding him curiously. “Well, I’m always forward with people. And I don’t know who you are, no.”

Ouch, okay, Lucas is no longer thankful Baekhyun doesn’t seem to recognize him, because that stings a little bit. “I’m Lucas Wong. Like, the world famous model. I’ve walked for over seven designers in Paris Fashion Week alone. I was on the cover of GQ last month.” Yeah, maybe  _ now _ he definitely sounds stuck up, but the situation kind of calls for it.

“Cool,” Baekhyun says slowly, like he doesn’t quite get what the big deal is. “Okay, world famous model, can I suck your dick?” 

“I—” Lucas sputters, thoroughly bewildered. No one has ever come onto him this strong, and Baekhyun apparently being clueless about who he is only adds another layer of confusion to this entire situation. He’s not even gay. He should say no. But he really, really doesn’t want to. “I don’t know what to say to that.” 

“I mean, you really don’t have to say anything, but here.” Baekhyun stands to his full height again (which isn’t really saying much) and smooths out the creases in his blazer neatly, with all the nonchalance of someone who doesn’t have a singular care in the world. “I’m going to go to the first class bathroom, and you can have your internal battle or whatever is happening inside that sexy head of yours by yourself. Show up, or don’t— I’ll wait for five minutes.”

“Guh,” Lucas says intelligently, brain machine effectively broken. He watches Baekhyun walk away breezily, for what feels like the hundredth time, and definitely does not check out Baekhyun’s ass in his tight (tight, so fucking tight) little slacks as he leaves. Baekhyun glances over his shoulder at him, like he knows Lucas is checking him out, and winks again. 

_ God.  _ Lucas has no clue where he gets off acting like this, so self-assured and so fucking brazen, and he doesn’t know why he’s finding his behavior more  _ attractive _ than anything else. Lucas is a model, for christ’s sake, and not even he has a tenth of the self-confidence that Baekhyun seems to ooze from every ridiculously good-looking pore on his tiny little body. He wants to find out where Baekhyun gets it from, wants to know more about him, and he really, really wants him to suck his dick.

Baekhyun looks almost surprised when Lucas opens the door, exactly four and a half minutes later, but it lasts just half a second before his expression goes back to that half-smug half-overly content look he’s had for the entire duration of this trip so far. “Right on time,” he says, and fucking  _ leers _ at Lucas. 

Lucas is so, so scared. And also, so, so confused. But mostly horny. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Lucas says meekly, feeling much smaller than he actually is, even though he’s at least half a foot taller than Baekhyun, and he closes the door behind him. 

“What, hooked up on a plane?” Baekhyun breathes out, crowding into his personal space with just two quick steps. Lucas steps back, feels his back hit the wall as Baekhyun presses his stupid hot body against his. “World famous model never gotten his dicked suck thirty thousand feet in the air?”

“No,” Lucas hisses out, hands dangling uselessly by his side, unsure what to do. “Well, yeah. I mean that too. But what I meant was— I’ve never— I’m not...”

“Go on,” Baekhyun says, running a palm down his arm in what is probably meant to be a soothing way (or not, considering Baekhyun’s track record), but it really just ends up being more distracting than anything else. “Use your words, like a big boy.”

Baekhyun is maybe the most infuriating person he’s ever dealt with in his life. Lucas is kind of, sort of, a lot into it. “I’m straight,” Lucas finally manages. “Never done this with a guy.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun blinks, face perfectly neutral. “That’s it?”

“What do you mean, that’s it?” Lucas replies, flustered. 

“I mean, a mouth is a mouth, yeah?” Baekhyun says, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as if to make a point. Lucas doesn’t really think that’s how it works, but he’s not really thinking straight right now, in any sense of the word, so it’s starting to make a little bit of sense. “I’m not really interested in sitting through a sexuality crisis right now and Ten can only cover me in the first class cabin for so long, though, so are you going to let me suck your dick, or not?”

“Yeah, okay, I mean I guess,” Lucas says nervously, and startles when Baekhyun immediately drops to his knees in front of him. “Hold on, hold on— already? Just like that?”

“Uh huh,” Baekhyun replies distractedly, hands already undoing Lucas’ belt. “Yeah, we don’t have time to waste, because you kept me waiting already, remember? What else would be doing?”

Lucas flushes, hands flying up to cover his face in embarrassment. “I just— you’re not even going to kiss me first? Is that dumb?”

Baekhyun looks up at him, wide-eyed. “Do you  _ want _ me to kiss you?”

“No??? I mean, yes???? Maybe??” Lucas buries his face further into his hands. This is the most confusing, most mortifying experience of his entire life, and his dick is still so fucking hard. “I don’t know, this is all new for me!”

“So fucking cute,” Baekhyun mutters in awe, mostly to himself, and gets back up. He pries Lucas’ hand away from his face, with some difficulty, and when Lucas looks back down at him, he’s lost the mostly predatory look.

“Hi,” Lucas says, dumbly, because he can’t think of anything else to say. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes a little bit, grabs Lucas’ hands and forces them onto his ass before leaning into kiss him, insistent but gentler than expected. Lucas has kissed girls before, and this really  _ doesn’t _ feel so different. Baekhyun’s lips are soft, and his chapstick tastes kind of like peaches, and that all feels very normal, except that’s definitely also Baekhyun’s dick pressing against his, impossible to ignore. Not that Lucas wants to ignore it, this is all just… new.

Lucas gets about ten seconds of peace to remember how to breathe again, and also kiss Baekhyun back, before Baekhyun starts licking into his mouth, filthy and wet. He tugs Lucas’ lower lip between his teeth, runs a tongue messily over the roof of his mouth and Lucas, helpless, pulls Baekhyun closer by the hips and tucks a hand into his back pocket, trying not to be too obvious about feeling him up.

He’s just starting to get into it, like  _ really _ into it, when Baekhyun pulls away. Lucas makes a nose of disappointment in the back of his throat, but quickly shuts up when Baekhyun leans in to kiss down his jaw, and across his neck, pressed so closely against him Lucas feels like he can barely breathe. Unsure what else to do, he runs his hand up the side of Baekhyun’s body where it’s pressed against him to rest at the soft curve of his waist, and Baekhyun hums encouragingly.

“So you’ve really never been with a guy, like, at all?” Baekhyun breathes out, one hand tangling into the hair at the base of his neck to tug his head back and to the side, exposing his neck. Baekhyun makes a pleased noise when Lucas moves underneath his touch pliantly, and presses a kiss to the column of his throat. Lucas bites back a whimper, and Baekhyun full on grinds against him, like Lucas’ stupid moans are only spurring him on further. “Like, never even thought about it?”

“No, never,” Lucas replies, and groans when Baekhyun bites down roughly on Lucas’ collarbone. Lucas is too far gone to care that it’s definitely going to leave a mark. “Baekhyun, oh my god—”

“That’s kind of hot,” Baekhyun moans, and digs the heel of his palm into Lucas’ dick before tiptoeing back up to kiss him again. Lucas, startled, squeezes at Baekhyun’s ass in response. “Don’t be nervous. I’ll take care of you.”

Lucas kind of really does trust Baekhyun to take care of him, which is ridiculous because he’s again, straight, and only met Baekhyun like two hours ago, but they’ve already gone this far and he kind of desperately wants to get off. If Baekhyun doesn’t get his hands, or mouth, or literally anything on his dick in the next thirty seconds Lucas feels like he might legitimately die.

“Okay,” he says, and this time Baekhyun takes his time getting on his knees, running his small hands all over Lucas’ body and pressing a brief kiss to his hipbone where Lucas’ shirt had ridden up during their very brief makeout session. It’s incredibly soft, and the haze in Lucas’ horny lizard brain clears for just a second before Baekhyun shoves his hand into his pants and pulls his dick out in one go, with barely any warning, and Lucas’ brain sadly fizzles out again. 

“Your dick is so big,” Baekhyun says, shocked, and palms it almost reverently. His hands are just as soft as they were when they’d briefly brushed fingers earlier, and Lucas’ eyes roll back, his hand tangling carefully into Baekhyun’s hair so as to not mess it up. 

“Hdshfsd,” Lucas replies, also shocked, but for Baekhyun Not Having A Filter Ever Reasons, not horny reasons. Baekhyun presses his tongue flat against the head of Lucas’ dick, and okay, maybe he’s a little shocked for horny reasons too. “You can’t just say things like that so suddenly!!”

“It’s true, though,” Baekhyun huffs, and before Lucas can even think of anything to say in response Baekhyun’s got his cock halfway down his throat and he blanks out completely for about five seconds. 

Baekhyun digs his hands into Lucas’ hips, moans all soft and desperate like  _ he’s _ the one getting his dick sucked. Lucas fists Baekhyun’s hair reflexively and it already feels overwhelmingly good but every time he thinks Baekhyun’s about to stop, about to pull back, Baekhyun just pushes down further, all the way down until the tip hits the back of his throat.

Lucas’ hips stutter forward involuntarily. “Sorry,” he grits out, really barely keeping it together, but Baekhyun pays him no mind, just reaches up to grab at Lucas’ ass and push his hips forward into his mouth. Lucas rolls his hips up, testing, and Baekhyun digs his fingers into his hips to encourage him. Lucas knows how to take a hint. Feeling slightly more confident, he tightens the hand he’s got tangled in Baekhyun hair, presses up until he can feel Baekhyun’s lips against his pelvic bone.

Baekhyun doesn’t falter even when Lucas accidentally drives his hips up so hard he chokes a bit, takes it in stride, takes it like he was made to do this. Lucas wants desperately to tell him how good it is, but then Baekhyun does this thing with his tongue that makes him lose all capability for speech, and the only thing he can do is groan and tug Baekhyun’s head closer. 

It should be so dirty, and everything about this is so out of character for him, but Lucas has never been so turned on in his life, pants not even pushed all the way down to his knees, in a fucking plane, with an absolute stranger (and man nonetheless) on his knees for him. The wet heat of Baekhyun’s mouth is so good, so much better than he could’ve imagined, and every time he swallows down Lucas’ dick he whimpers, low and drawn out.

Lucas lets out an involuntary whine when Baekhyun draws back, his breath fanning out hotly over the head of Lucas’ cock. 

“Just as good as good as the others?” Baekhyun asks, fingers wrapping around the base of his dick, just on the edge of too tight. By others, Baekhyun really means girls, and Lucas can’t help but laugh a little bit, feeling like he’s going kind of insane, because it’s so much better and he’s not sure if that speaks to his Baekhyun’s overwhelming skills or his previous partners’ lack thereof. 

“Better,” Lucas manages to squeeze out between heavy breaths, because it’s true.

Clearly pleased by the ego boost, Baekhyun nuzzles (fucking  _ nuzzles _ ) the side of Lucas’ cock, licks a stripe wetly up his length before taking him in again, this time working himself into a faster rhythm than before. Lucas is so, so, oversensitive and there’s this insane heat spreading throughout his body that makes him feel like even the slightest touch could send him over the edge but Baekhyun, evidently determined to make him last longer, just tightens the ring of fingers around Lucas’ dick, dives back down and ignores Lucas’ half-horny half-frustrated groan.

Baekhyun’s eager, so eager Lucas almost gets caught up watching him more than focusing on the feeling of his mouth around him. Baekhyun traces a hand down his thigh, digs into the muscle there and Lucas bites down on his bottom lip to keep quiet, head  _ thunking _ against the wall when he slumps back. He feels like his legs are about to give out, and he makes a mental note not to skip leg day next week, because he’s clearly been slacking. 

Inanely, involuntarily, Lucas traces a thumb around Baekhyun’s lips where they’re stretched around his cock, and Baekhyun widens his mouth just enough to accommodate the tip of his finger alongside his dick. That’s so fucking hot for no reason, and Lucas has no clue why, it might just be that he finds everything Baekhyun does hot, and he’s starting to think he might really be in over his head here.

“Baekhyun please,” he whines, sliding his thumb away and cupping at Baekhyun’s face because not even supermodels are above begging, it turns out. Baekhyun just hums in response, but probably mostly just because he knows doing that is going to send vibrations all the way up through Lucas’ dick and throughout his body and this time Lucas almost really does collapse, shuddering and fisting more tightly at Baekhyun’s hair, no longer worried about messing it up just because Baekhyun seems to really be encouraging it. “Please, I need it.”

For a split second, it looks like Baekhyun smiles, and then suddenly he’s removing his hand from Lucas’ dick and drags his mouth up, just slightly, so that he can swirl a tongue around. The sudden sensations combined with the relief of Baekhyun’s fingers letting up from around him hit him full force, and before he knows it his whole body goes tight, every muscle in his abdomen going taut. 

“Baekhyun,” he rasps again, mostly to warn him but also just because he kind of likes the way his name sounds coming out of his own mouth. “Baekhyun, I’m going to come—”

Baekhyun pulls off his dick, ever so slightly, and Lucas watches in mild terrified horniness as he parts his lips, manages to catch most of Lucas’ cum in his mouth, the rest dripping messy over his right cheek. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to do that, I’m so sorry,” he says in a rush, mortified, as he tucks himself back into his jeans. Baekhyun just shrugs, swipes two fingers through the mess on his cheek, sucks the cum off his fingers as if it’s the most casual thing in the world. Lucas chokes on his own spit, unable to look away. 

“No biggie,” Baekhyun says, getting to his feet and smoothing out the creases (much more prominent now) in his uniform again. His dick is clearly straining against the dark navy fabric of his pants, but to Baekhyun’s credit he’s acting very nonchalant about it. “No harm done. I should probably get back to the cabin, though—”

“Wait,” Lucas grabs his wrist tightly before he can open the door to the bathroom, confused. “Don’t you want to— I mean— Do you want me to— I could—?” He makes a crude gesture with his hand. Words are escaping him right now, but he’s pretty sure that’s understandable since he’s just had the soul sucked out of him through his dick and is probably going to get into a pretty intense sexuality crisis once his brain catches up with the rest of his body. 

Baekhyun squints at him, like he’s not sure if this is an elaborate prank. “Uh,” he says, incredulously. “You don’t have to? I just like sucking dick, you’re really not obligated to do anything just because you feel like you have to return the favor—”

“No, I—” Lucas cuts him off, and then pauses. Baekhyun leans against the wall of the bathroom next to him, waiting patiently. “I want to, I don’t feel obligated or anything.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun says tiredly, and laughs when Lucas presses his lips against his again, eager. “I assume this is the first dick you’ve touched, so no pressure, just do it the way you like it.” 

That’s a lot easier said than done, though, and Lucas nervously undoes Baekhyun’s slacks, reaching in to wrap a large hand around Baekhyun’s dick. He’s never touched a dick before, Baekhyun’s right about that, but he must be doing an okay job, because Baekhyun immediately lets out a moan, loud and punched out.

Lucas grasps the length of his dick a little awkwardly, looking down at Baekhyun for reassurance as he drags his hand up, slow and unsure.

“ _ The way you like it _ ,” Baekhyun repeats, panting against his chest where he’s slumped against Lucas, too worn out to get on his tiptoes and do any of that crazy sexy neck biting stuff he was doing earlier, which is probably for the best because Lucas is like, 99% sure it’d be too much for his oversensitive dick right now. “C’mon, big boy, like when you touch yourself alone, at home, or in whatever fancy hotels you stay in during London Fashion Week, or whatever. God, your hands are fucking huge.” 

He adds that last part like it’s an afterthought, but it still makes Lucas blush all the way down to his neck. It’s not like Baekhyun was particularly quiet when he was sucking his dick, but hearing him talk like this makes everything so much… better? Worse? Both? He’s not really sure. 

But. Okay. The way he likes it. He can do that. Still daunting, but doable. Lucas buries his face into Baekhyun’s hair, curling a fist around him and starting to stroke him off, slow and careful. He rubs a thumb over the head of Baekhyun’s cock and Baekhyun whines, muffled, his entire body almost shaking as he rocks forward into Lucas’ hand. 

“That’s good,” Baekhyun says, and Lucas melts under the praise, wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s waist to support him. “Faster.”

Lucas increases his pace, a little more confident now, and Baekhyun’s hands tighten in his shirt like he’s holding on for dear life now, his hips stuttering when Lucas twists his hand on the upstroke. Baekhyun’s breath flutters over his collarbone, and Lucas worries for a second, wonders if he can feel the way his heart is about to beat out of his fucking chest, so he leans down, presses his forehead to Baekhyun’s and curves his hand up to change the angle just slightly.

In response, Baekhyun makes some kind of breathy-whimper-noise and full on drags Lucas down by the collar to kiss him tongue-first, hands everywhere and nails digging into his biceps. Lucas is so, so glad everyone else on this fucking plane is asleep because there’s no way he’s going to look even passable after this, not even for the two second walk back to his seat. 

“Still good?” he pants into Baekhyun’s mouth when they break for air. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun slurs, sounding fully out of it at this point, and whines when Lucas presses his face into his shoulder. “I’m close, Lucas, please—”

He strokes up faster, mouths over the soft curve of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun moans louder and Lucas, suddenly feeling bold, tugs at the silk neckerchief of Baekhyun’s uniform. He bites down on the skin there, sucking hard, and just like that Baekhyun’s coming into his hand, squirming all over and moaning so loud Lucas is pretty sure the passengers all the way in Economy Plus might be able to hear him. 

They stay like that for a minute or two, Baekhyun catching his breath and Lucas mostly still trying to process what just happened. As in, did that really just happen, and did he really just have extremely public sex 35,000 feet in the air with a man? The cum on his hand confirms that yes, all of that really did happen, and Lucas stands there awkwardly, palm out as Baekhyun draws away from him, casually adjusts himself to look more presentable. 

Baekhyun passes him a paper towel, and he takes it gratefully, wiping his hand off and watching as he re-styles his hair in the mirror. “So did you, uh,” Lucas says, kind of just to break the silence. “Did you have… a good time?”

“Uh-huh,” Baekhyun hums, still looking at himself in the mirror. “Solid 7.5 out of 10. You did well for your first time with a guy, congrats. Even though I did most of the work.”

“Oh, um. I’m glad,” Lucas says, and he’s just about to maybe work up the courage to ask Baekhyun for his number when Baekhyun’s suddenly breezing past him.

“Okay, sooo, this was fun, thanks—” he gets cut off as Lucas grabs his wrist,  _ again _ , and shoots him a Look over his shoulder. “What, you wanna go again? I do have a real job to get back to, babe.”

“What? No!” Lucas sputters, trying not to think too hard about the way his dick had twitched at the pet name. “I was just going to ask you for your number!” 

Baekhyun sighs, looking kind of troubled, like he wasn’t expecting Lucas to want his number given that he’d just gave Lucas the best orgasm of his life and launched him headfirst into questioning How Heterosexual He Might Actually Be and also completely turned his life upside down. “Okay, but I don’t text first, and my replies might be slow or come at weird times given that I’m, you know, a flight attendant.” He kind of seems to be overlooking the fact that Lucas is, you know, a model, and his schedule’s not exactly wide open either, but that’s okay. 

“That’s okay,” Lucas says eagerly, passing his phone to Baekhyun when he holds his hand out and definitely not already planning their first date in his head. “I’ll text you when we land so you have my number?”

“Sounds good,” Baekhyun replies, and puts an eggplant emoji next to his name in Lucas’ contacts. “I really do have to go now. Wait five minutes to come out after me so it’s not too obvious, mkay?” He pats Lucas’ cheek and walks out the bathroom door, perfectly composed. 

Lucas slumps back against the wall, staring at Baekhyun’s new contact name on his screen. Despite the fact that there’s no signal and he knows it won’t send until they’re back on the ground in a couple more hours, he opens his texts messages and fires off a quick text.

12:02 AM [Lucas]  
_ Hi, Baekhyun, this is Lucas :D  
_ _ Want to get dinner this weekend? If you have time? _

Then, another. 

12:03 AM [Lucas]  
_ chanyeol i think i might be gay _


	2. Chapter 2

When Chanyeol picks him up from the airport, Lucas barely gets a second to breathe before his manager’s turning to him, phone held up accusatorily. 

“Do you want to explain this text I just got?” Chanyeol asks, his conversation with Lucas on the screen clear for all to see. 

“What is there to explain?” Lucas asks back nervously. “I thought it was pretty straightforward.”

Chanyeol sighs and pulls out of the parking lot, into the street. “Don’t play dumb with me, Yukhei,” he says, stern, and even though he only ever uses Lucas’ real name when he’s trying to act like his Kris Jenner-style momager and guilt trip him, it is, unfortunately, pretty effective. “I dropped you off a straight man, and suddenly you send me a text saying you might be gay?”

“Gay? Bi? Pan? I don’t really know. But not straight,” Lucas replies, fiddling with his phone, wondering if Baekhyun might reply to his text soon, or if it’s too embarrassing to triple text. 

“What happened?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I fell in love,” Lucas says, and winces when Chanyeol slams on the brakes so hard at the stoplight he can hear the tires of his Benz screech. 

“You fell in  _ love _ ?” Chanyeol parrots back at him, and sticks his middle finger out the window when the cars behind him start honking. “Within the span of a six-hour flight?”

“Yes,” Lucas sighs dreamily, and shrugs off his coat. He holds it reverently, because it’s the coat Baekhyun touched, that Baekhyun handed to him once the plane landed, over which he brushed his hand unsubtly over Lucas’ and smiled politely, and despite his clean-cut, unruffled appearance Lucas  _ swore _ he could see the faintest hint of a hickey underneath his silk scarf, the only visible evidence on him that they’d done anything at all. “His name is Baekhyun. He’s a flight attendant. He’s perfect.”

“Do you know his age? Where he went to school? Last name? Where he’s from? Literally anything else about him?” 

Lucas pauses.

“His chapstick… is peach flavored.”

Chanyeol takes his eyes off the road to shoot Lucas a Look, the same look he gives Lucas when he finds him in the break room on set at photoshoots with his hand fist-deep in the sugar packets by the free coffee, because he’s always too lazy to buy his own. Lucas shrinks back. 

“Okay, I don’t want to know how you know that. But you’re definitely not in  _ love  _ with a man you know nothing about and have known for less than a day,” Chanyeol says, and Lucas frowns. 

“Are you homophobic, hyung?” Lucas asks, tone suddenly serious. 

“What? No!” Chanyeol sputters. “I have a boyfriend, Lucas. You’ve met him several times. In fact, you’ve  _ worked  _ with him several times. I’m just objectively stating there’s no way you can fall in love with someone so quickly when you can’t even tell me what his full name is. Also, you just said you don’t even know if you’re gay yet!”

“Well, I  _ am _ in love with him. And we’re going on a date. This weekend. Maybe.” 

“Maybe.” Chanyeol brings a hand up to rub at his temples. “ _ Maybe. _ Okay. Well just focus on your schedules for today. You can worry about him when you’re done shooting for Harper’s Bazaar today.”

Lucas is nothing if not a professional, so he does just that, spends the day thinking about work and nothing else, save for a couple of minutes he allows himself every hour to think about Baekhyun, check his phone to see if he’s texted back yet. He tries to bite back the disappointment he feels every time he opens his messages to see his last text is still unread, even though Baekhyun had warned him that his replies would be slow. 

It’s not until nighttime that it really gets to him, once Chanyeol’s dropped him off at his hotel room and he’s showered, changed into more comfortable clothes, lying in bed alone. He feels pent up, frustrated, even though his photoshoot had gone well, and he’d had a relatively good day. 

He’s practically itching beneath his skin, desperate to release some tension. He reaches a hand into his pants, wrapping a fist around his cock. When he’s this wired, it usually just takes a couple of strokes to get himself off, but this time is different. He tries squeezing his eyes shut, pictures the last girl he’d hooked up with from a couple of months ago. No reaction. 

He tries picturing Baekhyun, next, thinks about how small and soft his hands had been around his dick, the way he’d moaned while blowing him, all desperate and needy, about how his cum had looked splattered messy over the soft plush of his cheek and his pink bite-swollen lips. That’s a little better, but still, try as he might, nothing seems to be working for him. 

He turns his head to the side, frustrated, and his phone looks back at him from his bedside table. Before his brain can catch up with his hand (or dick?) he’s reaching out, unlocking his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he gets to  _ baekhyun  _ 🍆, under recently added. Lucas takes a second to compose himself, like he wasn’t just trying to jack it, and presses call. 

“Hello?” Baekhyun asks when he picks up on the seventh ring, and even through the phone Lucas kind of thinks he sounds like an angel. Immediately he can feel some of the tension leave his shoulders. 

“Hi, Baekhyun, it’s Lucas,” Lucas rolls onto his side, phone still pressed to his ear. 

“I know who you are, we exchanged numbers, remember?” Oh no. He sounds annoyed. Lucas needs to fix this. 

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry, I was just wondering if you saw my texts about going on a date this weekend, or actually it can just be an outing as friends if that’s more comfortable for you, and I didn’t want to bombard you with more messages, and you never said I’m not allowed to call you, and—“

“Lucas.” Baekhyun interrupts him, tone unreadable, and Lucas goes silent immediately. “Yes, I saw your texts. All six of them. But It’s 2 AM in France. I know you didn’t call me to talk about dinner. Tell me what you need.”

Lucas makes a tiny, sad noise in the back of his throat. Baekhyun’s not wrong, technically, but Lucas really did want to get a response to his date invitation, even if it wasn’t the main reason he’d called. He’s not actually sure why he called, himself. “I just wanted to hear your voice,” he says weakly, because it’s true. 

“No, babe,” Baekhyun purrs, voice suddenly breathy. “I meant, tell me what you  _ need _ .”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Lucas gets it now. His dick twitches with interest. 

“You?” he tries nervously. He’s never had phone sex before, but he  _ thinks _ this is maybe where the conversation is going.

He hears some rustling on the other end before Baekhyun’s voice cuts back in. “Good answer,” he says, and Lucas preens underneath the praise. 

“I’ve never done this before,” he admits. He wonders if that might please Baekhyun, the same way it’d pleased him to know he’d never done anything on a plane, or even been with another guy before. 

“Lots of firsts for you today then, huh?” Baekhyun asks rhetorically, and Lucas thinks he might be able to hear the slightest bit of amusement in his voice. “Are you in bed?”

Lucas nods once before realizing Baekhyun obviously can’t see him. “Uh-huh,” he replies, shifting a little bit to get more comfortable. 

“Okay, I want you to put me on speakerphone, and take off your clothes,” Baekhyun tells him. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Lucas says, obedient, phone already on max volume next to his pillow and pajamas tossed to the floor. “Yes, okay, I did it.”

“Good boy,” Baekhyun coos, and this time Lucas full on whimpers, hands twitching by his side. 

“Can I touch myself, Baekhyun? Please?” 

Baekhyun hums, pleased. “Go ahead. Just touch, though. Don’t move your hand yet.”

As soon as the affirmation is out of Baekhyun’s mouth, Lucas is wrapping his hands around himself, and immediately it feels so much different than when he was trying to get off by himself earlier, even though the only real difference is that Baekhyun’s voice is filtering through the silence of his empty hotel room. He moans, loud and needy, hopes the walls in this hotel are soundproof enough that he’s not disturbing Chanyeol two doors down because that would be embarrassing, and also impolite. 

“So desperate already,” Baekhyun remarks. “Were you already hard before you called me?”

“Yes,” Lucas whimpers, digs the heel of his palm into his dick the same way Baekhyun had before sucking him off. Precum is already beading at the head of his dick, and he wipes it away with a swipe of his thumb. “Couldn’t get off no matter what I did. I just kept thinking of you.”

Baekhyun groans, the first indication any of this is really affecting him at all. “That’s so hot. Missed me that much, huh? Couldn’t even get off without the sound of my voice? You’re so greedy. You need me that bad?”

“Yes,” Lucas says desperately, for the millionth time. “I need you, Baekhyun, please–“

Baekhyun shushes him. “It’s okay, babe, I’ll take care of you. You can start moving now.”

Lucas tightens his grip, strokes up slow and teasing, the way he thinks Baekhyun might if he were here.

“What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun asks. 

“You,” Lucas says honestly, hand still working over his own length steadily.

“What about me?” Baekhyun coaxes him. “C’mon, puppy, what would you do if I was there right now?”

“Um,” Lucas hesitates, hips stuttering up into his own hand. The nickname is doing weird, unspeakable things to him he’s not quite ready to unpack yet, and it takes everything in him not to just roll over and start grinding against the sheets, get off quick and dirty that way, but he wants to make this last, wants to keep Baekhyun on the line as long as he’ll have him. “I would. Kiss you?”

If it were possible to roll your eyes audibly, Lucas is pretty sure Baekhyun would be doing it right now. “Yes, okay, and what next? That’s it? You don’t want to do anything else?”

“I want to do everything with you,” Lucas whispers, and Baekhyun’s breath hitches a little bit, muffled through the phone but still obvious even to him.

“You’re such a hopeless romantic,” Baekhyun says fondly, and Lucas doesn’t protest, because, well, it’s kind of true. “Poor baby. It must be so hard for you, touching yourself with those gigantic fucking hands of yours and can’t even stop being a gentleman long enough to talk dirty. I’ll help. Do you want to fuck me? Want to hold me down and fuck me so good I can’t walk the next day?”

Just the thought of it alone is enough to make Lucas moan out loud, and if he closes his eyes like this, with Baekhyun talking filthily into his ear, he can almost picture it, how pretty Baekhyun would be spread bare across the sheets beneath him, the soft curve of his waist, how he might look with hickeys lining his thighs and chest. “Yes,” he says, cuts off in a whimper halfway through. “Yes, I want to do that.“

“Well,” Baekhyun starts, and Lucas can practically hear him grinning. “That’s too bad, because the way it’s gonna happen is I’m going to ride your dick the way you deserve, let you come inside, then sit on your face and make you eat it out of me.” He says it all too casually, in that nonchalant way of his, the same way one might speak to a coworker about their weekend plans. 

“Holy fuck,” Lucas says simply, and he’s never considered eating a guy out, never even thought about it, but now that Baekhyun‘s said it he can’t  _ stop _ thinking about it. “I want that so much, please Baekhyun–“

“Then work for it,” Baekhyun says, and Lucas hears a couple more rustling sounds on his end, like the sound of fabric moving. “Go faster now.”

“Wish I could see you,” Lucas whimpers, jerking himself off quick and desperate. His imagination’s good, better than nothing, even better with Baekhyun really talking to him the whole time, but the real Baekhyun in the flesh is infinitely better. 

Baekhyun makes a thoughtful noise. “I know, puppy, but you’re gonna have to make do for now. Can you be good for me?”

Lucas grits his teeth, flexing every muscle in his abdomen known and unknown to man. “Yes, I can be good.”

“That’s what I thought,” Baekhyun says pleasantly. “God. You’re so eager. So good for me. I never give out my number like this, you know? But you’re so hot, your dick is so big, I miss it so bad already.”

“Oh my god,” Lucas moans, because he’s not sure what else he can say to that. He’s unbearably close now, right on the edge of what he knows is going to be a mind-numbing orgasm. “Thank you?”

“I should be thanking you,” Baekhyun replies. “Can’t wait to have you inside of me, want you to rearrange my fucking  _ guts _ , gonna get on my knees for you again and suck you dry then let you fuck me any way you want, against the wall, in the shower, bent over the couch—”

Lucas’ brain flatlines, and he barely gets to whimper out Baekhyun’s name before he’s coming all over his own hand, over the hotel sheets, and Baekhyun just keeps talking him through it, whispering all these crazy unhinged things that Lucas barely even understands and telling him how good he is. 

“Better?” Baekhyun asks, once Lucas’ breathing evens out and he’s gotten a couple seconds to recompose himself. 

“Yeah,” he breathes out, suddenly awkward. He’s not really sure what the etiquette for phone sex is, is he supposed to hang up now? Would that be rude? Is there such a thing as pillowtalk for phone sex? Should he send Baekhyun a picture?

Baekhyun cuts him off mid-train of thought, and Lucas snaps back into reality. “You’re based out of New York, right?”

“Uh,” Lucas says dumbly. “Yeah. How’d you know that?”

“Lucky guess,” Baekhyun says. “You have an American accent, and you said you’re a model, and for fashion you’ve got to be in either Los Angeles, or New York City, and you seem less like a trendy commercial type influencer model, and more like the couture high fashion type. Also, I’m from New York, so I was just hoping. So when do you get back?”

“Friday, I think?” Lucas is pretty much dependent on Chanyeol to tell him where he’s going and when, since he books all his flights and hotels. He hasn’t checked his own schedule for years. 

Baekhyun hums. “Great. You’ll take me to dinner on Saturday, then. Seven thirty. You handle the reservation.”

Lucas’ heart leaps into his throat, and he shoots up in bed, suddenly excited. “Great,” he half-shouts, too eager, already thinking about places to go. “Is there any type of food you want?”

“I don’t care as long as it’s a nice restaurant.” Baekhyun pauses. “But not so nice that they do that thing where they put foam on your plate and tell you it’s a side. I hate that. Also I have a pair of jeans that make my ass look really good, and I’m gonna wear them, so make sure it’s not one of those places where everyone has to wear suits.”

“Got it, okay, can’t wait, I’ll pick you up, just text me your address–” Lucas stops halfway through his sentence, suddenly remembering something important. “Hold on. I know I just did but. Did you. Um. You know?”

“Are you asking if I came?” Baekhyun asks. “God, no. I just did two loads of laundry. I was doing this for you. You can make it up to me this weekend, if you’re good. I’ll see you then. Also, check your texts in like, ten minutes.”

“Okay, bye Baekhyun,” Lucas manages to get out before he hangs up. He lays back down in bed, exhausted but giddy. 

Sure enough, exactly ten seconds later (somehow), his phone buzzes with a notification. 

[baekhyun 🍆] 2:23 AM  
__ sry u didnt get to see me just now  
_ hope this makes up for it  
_ __ c u saturday 🍑

_ [Image Attached] _

It’s a picture of Baekhyun’s ass covered (or not covered) by what appears to be a very tiny, very lacy black thong. It’s very tasteful. In Lucas’ very professional opinion. It also makes his dick very, very hard. 

Lucas sighs deeply, saves the picture for good measure, wraps his hand around himself again. 

It’s going to be a long week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u lucas for slapping baekhyuns ass i really needed that... next chapter will b the date (finally) (also baekhyun pov) and ten will make an appearance !


	3. Chapter 3

Being friends with Ten means you always have to be prepared for the unexpected. Baekhyun knows this, and he likes to think over the past three years he’s gotten pretty good at dealing with all the surprises that come with Ten’s friendship.

So when he walks into his bedroom, at exactly 7:13 PM on Saturday, he’s not  _ shocked _ to see Ten, sitting on his bed, playing Candy Crush on his phone, but he’s also not  _ not _ shocked.

“You didn’t pick up any of my calls,” Ten says, by way of explanation, before Baekhyun can even open his mouth to ask. He’s made himself at home, bare feet up on his nice cashmere blanket, sandals tossed by the side even though it’s nearly winter and everyone keeps begging him to toss those fucking shoes in the trash. Baekhyun notes he has also cracked open an aged Bordeaux he’d been saving for a nice occasion. Asshole.

“I was in the middle of douching,” Baekhyun replies unhelpfully, collapsing next to him on his bed and kicking his bare feet off so they’re hanging over the edge instead. “I don’t think you would’ve wanted me to pick up your calls. Why are you here?”

Ten narrows his slinky little cat gaze on him. It’s the same look he’d given Baekhyun the minute he had walked out of that airplane bathroom, a week ago, which had only gotten worse when Lucas had walked out, five minutes later, just like Baekhyun told him to, looking exactly like a man who thought he was straight 30 minutes ago and just had the soul sucked out of his dick via airborne twink. “You didn’t think I’d find out you’re going on a date with  _ Lucas Wong _ ?” 

Well, no, Baekhyun really didn’t think Ten was going to find out. “I was going to tell you eventually,” Baekhyun says, weakly, a non-answer. He grabs the wine bottle away from Ten before he can pour himself another glass. “You know who he is?”

“Of  _ course  _ I know who he is, you  _ don’t _ know who he is??” Ten screeches, high-pitched. He grabs Baekhyun (ow), sharp little nails digging into his shoulder.

“ _ No, _ I don’t know who he is. Why does everyone keep saying it like that? Is he really that famous?” Baekhyun takes a swig, directly from the bottle, whines petulantly when Ten snatches the wine back again.

“Please stop drinking and just look at me, you chaotic twink,” Ten snaps, like that insult doesn’t describe him too, and like he wasn’t the one who started drinking  _ Baekhyun’s _ wine to begin with. Baekhyun begrudgingly makes eye contact. “He  _ is  _ that famous. Have you even tried googling him? He’s the face of Burberry. There were rumors he was dating Gigi Hadid last month.” 

“Once,” Baekhyun starts, constructing his own expression to be purposefully blank. He doesn’t really care about Gigi Hadid, or Burberry, or whatever magazine Lucas had said he was on the cover of. Baekhyun gets his clothes from H&M and his news from Buzzfeed, and he likes it that way. “I banged a dude who had 1 million followers on Tiktok. Is this like that?”

Ten lets go of his shoulder long enough to sprawl across the bed dramatically. Baekhyun’s at least 99% sure he was one of those weird theater kids in high school, based on the frequency with which he launches into spontaneous song and-slash-or soliloquy. “Oh my god I can’t fucking believe this,” he moans, somehow still maintaining perfect diction with his face buried into the pillows. “This is so unfair. I’m the one who’s his fan, how are you the one who ended up sucking his dick and going on a date with him tonight at 7:30 at a Michelin-starred restaurant—”

“Wait a minute,” Baekhyun blinks, feeling like he’s missing something. “How did you even know I was going on a date? Or that it’s tonight? Or when and where we were planning on going?”

“Please,” Ten rolls over, monologue over, and waves a hand dismissively. “You used your Apple ID to download Kim Kardashian: Hollywood on my phone once and I just never logged you out. You should be more mindful of the dangers of being on the cloud. By the way, you haven’t texted your mom back in two days, you really need to get on that.” 

God. He’d forgotten about that. Baekhyun furrows his brow. “That was a year ago. You’ve been logged into my phone the whole time? So you’ve seen all my nudes?”

“Yes, and I actually have some very constructive criticism for you on them. I feel your composition could be improved and your grasp of color theory is weak, at best—”

Baekhyun’s phone chooses that moment to go off, three consecutive texts in a row, and Ten snatches the phone out of his hand, reading the texts aloud. “Hi, Baekhyun, this is Lucas? Lucas, like Lucas Wong from the airplane, and from the phone call last week, just in case you forgot, or you happen to be texting more than one Lucas right now. I’m downstairs, should I leave, I’m sorry I know I’m early, I just wanted to see you, I can leave and come back, or I can wait, it’s up to you,” The typing bubble appears, and disappears five more times before it seems like Lucas finally decides against sending whatever additional text he was thinking of sending.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” Ten asks, finally able to form coherent words. “He’s like… he’s  _ dickmatized _ , except all you did was put your mouth on his dick.”

“Being on the receiving end of one of my blowjobs is an  _ experience _ ,” Baekhyun insists, sending off a quick text to Lucas that just says  _ ya sure i’ll buzz u in _ . He gets up on his feet and drags Ten up by his wrist. “And as much as I’ve enjoyed this, I actually think this is your cue to go.”

“I can’t believe you’re kicking me out right now you won’t even let me ask for his autograph you’re so sick this is so unfair after three years of friendship do  _ not _ fuck this up for us if you play your cards right we could both have hot model boyfriends do you hear me Byun Baekhyun you better blow that sexually confused six foot three hunk of beef’s mind tonight and tell me all the details after,” Ten yells in his ear as Baekhyun drags him through his apartment and shoves him out the door, without taking a single breath in between. It’s very impressive. He has very powerful lungs. It must be the theater kid in him showing again. Baekhyun makes a note to ask him, because the ability to not breathe for three consecutive minutes seems like it would be very useful sexually. 

“Okay, yeah, bye, love you,” Baekhyun says dismissively, slamming the door in Ten’s face, and praying to god he misses Lucas on his way down. Ten yells something through the door that sounds vaguely like  _ just tell me how big his dick is at least _ . Baekhyun chooses to ignore it.

He must not have prayed hard enough, because Lucas shows up at his door, approximately five minutes later, looking bewildered. “Do you know a guy named Ten?” he asks, when Baekhyun opens the door for him. “I think I just got ambushed. But he looked familiar. And he said he was your friend.”

“No, I have no clue who that is,” Baekhyun grabs him by the hand and yanks him inside, because his next door neighbor’s a nosy bitch and if Lucas is as famous as everyone claims he is, he’d really rather not deal with the gossip. He makes a mental note to verbally eviscerate Ten, later, preferably after he’s successfully gotten dicked down by Lucas. “You might have a stalker. You should report him to the police.”

“Oh, okay,” Lucas says, still seeming confused. “You have a lovely home by the way—” he cuts off suddenly when Baekhyun steps out from behind the door, gaze dropping down to Baekhyun’s legs and staying there, steadfast. 

Baekhyun looks down, suddenly remembering due to the aforementioned douching that he’s still just in a criminally short bathrobe, nothing underneath. Lucas stares at his thighs, unblinking. 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks. He waves a hand in front of Lucas’ face, who remains carefully blank.

“Gsdhgsdkfsdfj,” Lucas replies, and five seconds later, when he’s regained his composure, he brings his hands from around his back to shove a bouquet of roses into Baekhyun’s arms. “Thighs. I mean, flowers. I got you flowers. These are for you.”

“Thank you,” he says, looking them over. “I’ll go find a vase for these. Feel free to make yourself comfortable in the bedroom, I still have to get ready.” By  _ find a vase _ Baekhyun means  _ find an empty wine bottle _ because he’s definitely not classy enough to own a proper vase, and he hasn’t gotten flowers from a guy since his dad gave him a bouquet at his college graduation. It’s very sweet, if a little cliché. 

He sets them up in a bottle that he’d emptied two nights ago, after a particularly stressful day of work, and when he walks back into his bedroom Lucas is sitting on the edge of his bed, knees together, back perfectly straight. The complete opposite of Ten. He kind of looks like he’s five seconds from a mental breakdown, actually. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun presses a hand into his shoulder, feeling how tense the muscles are underneath. Lucas must be really, really, nervous. It’s a little endearing. “Relax. I just need like, five minutes to pick out my outfit, then we can go, okay?”

Lucas looks up at him with his stupid big puppy eyes, nodding once. “Take your time. The restaurant isn’t too far from here, I think.”

“Alright,” Baekhyun hums, walks over to his closet and pulls out two silk shirts, both carefully selected because he knows they make his chest look nice. “Wanna help? Which one do you like better? The blue, or the white?”

“I think they both look nice,” Lucas says earnestly, which is very nice, but extremely unhelpful. “I think you would look nice in everything.”

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, smiling. “Okay then, which one would look nicer on your bedroom floor?”

Lucas blushes all the way down to his neck and starts coughing so intensely Baekhyun actually worries for him, for like five seconds. “Well,” he mumbles, face bright red. “My floors are mahogany.” 

“The white one it is,” Baekhyun starts to undo the bathrobe and watches as Lucas’ mouth falls open, jaw slack. “Are you gonna watch me change, or will you wait outside?”

“I’ll—” Lucas says, clearly struggling to form words. “I’ll just— I can— I’ll w— outside.”

He gets up so quickly he almost trips over Baekhyun’s rug, and walks out and towards the living room briskly. Baekhyun holds back his laughter, if only for the sake of Lucas’ pride. 

When Baekhyun rejoins him, a few short minutes later, Lucas’ blush has gone down considerably, and he now looks like he’s able to string together words at  _ least _ at a fifth-grade level, which is an improvement. 

“You look nice,” he says, dragging his eyes from where Baekhyun’s left the top three buttons of his shirt undone for maximum chest exposure all the way down to his hips and ass, and Baekhyun preens under the attention. He hadn’t been lying when he said these jeans would make his ass look really good, when they’d last spoken on the phone. “Really nice.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, babe,” Baekhyun drags his gaze down Lucas’ body appreciatively. He’s wearing a slim-fit sweater, sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms and the Rolex Submariner on his left wrist. Everything he’s wearing is probably high-end designer, probably costs more than Baekhyun’s monthly rent. It’s much more effort than Baekhyun considers himself to be worth, especially when his idea of high-end is shopping the non-sale rack at Urban Outfitters. 

Lucas is a model, so Baekhyun would expect him to be used to hearing all sorts of praise about how hot he is, but still he flushes under Baekhyun’s gaze, tugs at the collar of his sweater nervously like he’s embarrassed, mumbling a  _ thank you _ under his breath.

“So should I call an Uber? I have a promo code right now.” Before Baekhyun can even open the app, Lucas slides a hand into his own, shaking his head when Baekhyun looks at him in confusion.

“I drove,” he says simply, holds up some very expensive looking keys, and that’s when Baekhyun remembers that Lucas is  _ rich _ rich, because having a car (let alone a nice one) in New York City is objectively pretty useless unless you’ve got money to waste. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know that much about cars, but he knows an expensive one when he sees one, so when Lucas brings his Audi around a couple minutes later, he lets out a low whistle, impressed. Lucas insists on getting out of the driver’s seat and opening the door for him, like they’re high schoolers going to prom, or something. 

“You don’t have a driver, or something?” he asks, once they’re both settled. 

“No, my manager drives me to my schedules sometimes, but when I’m home I just drive myself.” Lucas pulls into the street with one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on Baekhyun’s thigh. Just resting, not trying to inch up or tease, or anything. He’s not doing it as foreplay, like other guys who’ve offered Baekhyun rides because they thought they could talk him into road head, or something like that. Like he just wants to touch Baekhyun for no other reason than wanting to be close to him. 

“Well, I like the Audi,” Baekhyun says, if just to fill the silence. “I always thought I might drive a car like this if I was a celebrity.” 

“Do you want one?” Lucas asks, in complete seriousness, and Baekhyun wonders how Lucas has survived up until now, if he’s the type of guy who offers to buy $100,000 cars for people after they’ve sucked his dick once. “Because if you do, I can—” 

“No!” Baekhyun exclaims immediately, cutting him off before he can finish what he knows is going to be an absurd fucking sentence. “No, I was just saying.” Lucas just laughs and squeezes at his thigh a little bit in response, and Baekhyun watches in wonder at the way his palm spans the entire width of his leg. “Do you bring all the girls around in this thing, then?”

Lucas casts a side glance at him, all confused. “Uh…no? Not really. I don’t even date that much. But usually I’d just meet them wherever we’d agreed to go out.”

Baekhyun’s chest swells a little bit, and he bites back a smile. That means he’s special, then. “So you’ve never fooled around in here either?” he asks, drags his hand over to cover Lucas’ where it’s drifted down to his knee. 

“What? No!” Lucas says, indignant.

“We might have to change that, then.” Baekhyun smiles placidly at him, pretends he doesn’t notice the way Lucas’ breath gets all short and stuttered after that. It’s almost too easy to rile him up.  _ Cute _ . 

When they pull up to the restaurant (some French name Baekhyun doesn’t know how to pronounce) a few short minutes later, Lucas, again, insists on getting out of the car to open the door for him first. He hands the keys off to the valet, and leads Baekhyun indoors, and though Baekhyun feels wholly out of his element (he’s never been at any restaurant fancy enough to have a  _ valet _ ), Lucas’ hand in his is warm and vaguely comforting.

Their waiter leads them to their table, and Lucas pulls his chair out for him. It’s embarrassing, but it’s also kind of nice, to be doted on like this. Lucas acts like he’s courting him, which is wholly unnecessary because Baekhyun’s already had his dick in his mouth. 

“You know you don’t have to seduce me or anything, right?” he blurts out, after their server’s left them alone to figure out their orders for the time being. The restaurant is so dimly lit Baekhyun has to squint to see the menu, which is fruitless anyways because it’s all in French and Baekhyun’s got no clue what any of it says. “I’m going to go home with you tonight either way.”

“I’m not trying to seduce you,” Lucas blinks. “Or, well, I kind of am, but it’s not because I want you to come home with me tonight, it’s because I like you and I want to impress you. Is that okay?”

This time it’s Baekhyun’s turn to blush, and he ducks his head down, buries his head into the stupid menu and focuses very hard on trying to see if he can decipher any words that might sound close enough to English. “Yeah, I mean, it’s fine, whatever.” Baekhyun knew he’d told Lucas to take him somewhere nice, but he wasn’t expecting to get wined and dined, practically  _ courted _ . He’s not sure how to feel about it. Or, rather, how he feels about it shouldn’t matter, because he’s just here to get some dick and maybe a nice meal out of it, and that’s it. 

Lucas beams at him, and Baekhyun smiles back, unsure. The waiter comes back, notepad in hand, and Baekhyun watches as Lucas places an order in perfect French. They both turn to him, next, and Baekhyun looks helplessly back and forth between them and the menu before Lucas steps in smoothly, plucks the menu out of his hands and orders for Baekhyun too. 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun takes a sip of his water. “I didn’t know you spoke French?”

“Oh,” Lucas blushes, a little sheepish. “I don’t, really. Just a few words here and there. Since I’m always in France for work, and stuff.”

“That’s hot,” Baekhyun says, because it’s true. He props his chin up on his hand, kicks a foot out underneath the table to hook around Lucas’ ankle, just to see him blush harder. 

Lucas squirms a little bit, but doesn’t seem to be averse to the fact that Baekhyun’s trying to play footsie and potentially work his way up to some other inappropriate under the table foreplay. “Speaking of France, though— I got you something while I was there, this week.”

“Uh,” Baekhyun says dumbly. “For me?”

Nodding, Lucas hands over a small white box, and Baekhyun opens it to reveal a patterned silk scarf, like the one he wears with his work uniform. It’s very pretty, and it definitely costs more than Baekhyun’s entire wardrobe combined. 

“It reminded me of you, and I thought you would look nice in it,” Lucas fiddles with the rings on his fingers, refusing to look up at Baekhyun. “Do you like it? If you don’t I can see if I can get it returned, or buy you something different instead—”

“No, I like it,” Baekhyun grips onto the box so tightly his fingers turn white, like he thinks Lucas might suddenly regret the gift and lean over the table to grab it back. “I like it a lot. Thank you. Really, I mean it.”

Lucas reaches across to twine their fingers together, and Baekhyun gives in with minimal resistance. Usually, by this point of the date, he and his partner of the week would probably have just given up on dinner and gone home to fuck. Lucas doesn’t seem to be in any sort of rush, perfectly content to just hold Baekhyun’s hand and stare into his eyes like he’s the only living being in existence on Earth, and Baekhyun has a hard time looking away. Lucas is handsome, and given that he’s a model that shouldn’t be surprising, but even under the low lights of the restaurant Baekhyun can make out the strong line of his jaw, the sharp curve of his cheekbone. 

He could be literally anywhere in the world right now, with any woman or man he wanted, and yet he’s here, in New York, with Baekhyun. The thought makes his stomach twist, and he can’t tell if it’s a good or a bad feeling quite yet. 

Instead of thinking about any of that, he just lets Lucas order them a bottle of wine, downs two glasses almost immediately and from there it gets a lot easier. Baekhyun has a bad habit of thinking too much, sometimes, and for right now, it’s nice to just sit here and enjoy Lucas’ company. When the food arrives, Lucas looks sad to let go of Baekhyun’s hand, but Baekhyun keeps his ankle curled around Lucas’ leg, and that seems to make him happy. Baekhyun ends up liking Lucas’ duck better than the steak he’d ordered for him, so they switch, but Lucas still lets Baekhyun steal bites off his plate every now and then anyways. He doesn’t miss the way Lucas’ eyes track the movement of his thumb when he wipes a smudge of sauce off his bottom lip. 

Because he’s a perfect gentleman (and because they probably both knew Baekhyun had absolutely no intentions of paying for the date), Lucas already has the bill settled by the time they’re both done eating, and though the idea of dessert is tempting, Baekhyun has other ideas, and all it takes is a suggestive lift of his eyebrow for Lucas to get it, at which point he stands up so quickly his chair scrapes against the floor, loud and noisy in the otherwise quiet restaurant. 

“Can I help you?” he asks, after catching Lucas staring at him for the tenth time in two minutes while they’re waiting outside for the valet to bring the car around. 

“I was just wondering if,” Lucas says nervously, then stops. Baekhyun gives him another  _ look _ . “I was wondering if it would be alright to kiss you right now, or if I should wait until later.” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, reaches up on his tiptoes to wind his arms around Lucas’ neck, and Lucas’ hand comes up to rest at his waist. “So stupidly polite,” he mutters, secretly pleased. “Just kiss me already.”

Lucas’ eyes gleam, and then he’s leaning in to press his lips against Baekhyun’s, soft and chaste. His free hand comes up to cup warmly at his cheek. It’s all very sweet, but Baekhyun doesn’t really  _ do _ sweet, so in true fashion he decides to ruin the moment by biting down on Lucas’ bottom lip, hard enough that Lucas lets out a moan, caught off guard. Baekhyun takes advantage of his momentary surprise to slide his tongue into his mouth, scratch his fingers bluntly through the shaved sides of Lucas’ undercut. 

He feels more than hears Lucas whimper as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss, the fingers at his waist digging in harder through the thin fabric of his shirt. Baekhyun slots his thigh between Lucas’ legs, and suddenly he hears a light cough coming from behind them.

“Um,” the valet says, pointedly Not Looking at either of them. “Your car.”

Lucas whips back so fast his forehead knocks against Baekhyun’s, and he immediately detaches his hands from him. Baekhyun reluctantly does the same. He doesn’t particularly care about the employees at this restaurant seeing them makeout (he’s kind of into it, actually, a little bit of exhibitionism never hurt anybody), but he supposes they’ll have more than enough time to do that later tonight anyways. 

“Sorry—” Lucas fumbles for his wallet, digs in and pulls out a hundred dollar bill to shove into the valet’s hand. “Really, I’m sorry, thank you so much.” 

The valet takes the bill and walks away without making eye contact with either of them. Baekhyun can’t really blame him.

Lucas opens the passenger door for Baekhyun, again, and there’s something distinctly off about the way Lucas walks around the car. It’s only once he’s settled into the driver’s seat and pulled out of the restaurant lot that Baekhyun notices it. 

“Oh my god,” he says, mostly to himself. “Are you hard?”

“...Just a little,” Lucas replies mournfully. He sounds very sad about it. “I’m sorry.” 

“Just from kissing?” Baekhyun laughs, almost giddy. “That’s so cute.”

“Stop please, it’s embarrassing,” Lucas groans, and shifts a little bit in his seat. “I didn’t mean to! I was just thinking about all the stuff you were saying on the phone, and I’ve wanted to kiss you so bad all night, I couldn’t help it!”

Lucas seems embarrassed, but his words make Baekhyun’s ego inflate to about ten times its normal size (which is pretty impressive, to begin with). “Couldn’t help it, huh?” he wonders aloud. “Pull over.”

“What?” Lucas glances over his shoulder at him, and Baekhyun leans over, presses his hand into his thigh, just shy of where Lucas needs it most.

“I said pull over,” he repeats, tone sweet but firm — he’s commanding, not asking. Baekhyun squeezes his hand once, affirmatively, when Lucas just nods, confused, and pulls over into a dark side street. 

“Hey,” he says once Lucas has parked, and unbuckles his seatbelt. “These windows are tinted, right?”

Lucas looks at him, still confused, very much not understanding what Baekhyun’s getting at here. “Uh, yeah.” 

“Great,” Baekhyun says, and immediately crawls over the transmission to straddle Lucas’ lap. “I’m going to get you off now, then.”

“Guhhhhhhhhokay,” Lucas manages to get out before Baekhyun’s all over him again, leaning in to kiss him tongue-first as he pops open the button of Lucas’ jeans. His hands immediately fly to Baekhyun’s ass, this time, and Baekhyun’s almost proud, because last time it had taken a couple of minutes for Lucas to work up the courage to touch him anywhere beneath the waist. 

Lucas manages to detach his other hand from Baekhyun’s ass long enough to move his seat backwards, recline until they’re laying almost flat, pressed so close together Baekhyun can practically feel the thrum of Lucas’ pulse beneath his palms.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Lucas asks, concerned, cutting off in a moan as Baekhyun presses his palm against his dick. “What if someone sees us?”

Baekhyun bites at Lucas’ bottom lip again, just to hear him whimper, and pulls away. “You want me to stop, then?” He rubs his thumb over the head of Lucas’ cock where it’s straining against the fabric of his briefs. 

“...No,” Lucas says, after some pause. 

“No, what?” Baekhyun presses a kiss underneath his jaw. 

“No, I don’t want you to stop,” Lucas whines, squirming underneath his touch. 

Baekhyun hums, tugs at Lucas’ helix piercing with his teeth. “Say please.”

“Please,” Lucas full-on begs, hooks his fingers through the belt loops in Baekhyun’s jeans to tug him closer. “Baekhyun, please touch me—”

“That’s what I thought,” Baekhyun smiles smugly, pulling out Lucas’ dick and tracing his finger up a vein on the underside. “Almost forgot how big your dick is, look, I can barely even hold it in one hand.” 

Lucas responds with what sounds like a verbal keyboard smash, his head knocking back against the headrest, and Baekhyun smiles smugly before wrapping his hand around him. Almost immediately, Lucas’ hips jolt up, desperate for friction, and Baekhyun strokes up, steady and slow. It’s easy to forget, because Lucas had almost certainly had the upper hand during their date, but Baekhyun  _ always _ has the upper situation in bed (or in the car, or the plane, or wherever else they happen to be fooling around). 

Baekhyun starts twisting his hand up steadily, and it’s clear how worked up Lucas has been, too, because it’s barely been five minutes and he’s already moaning out loud, breathing heavy into Baekhyun’s mouth as he ruts up into his hand all desperate. Baekhyun’s impressed, actually, with the amount of restraint he’s showed up until now. 

He presses a kiss to the column of Lucas’ neck, smooth and unblemished, scrapes his teeth over his Adam’s apple and wonders if the makeup artists Lucas works with would be terribly mad if he were to leave a mark, or two, there later. Lucas starts running his hands all over Baekhyun’s body, like he can’t decide where to touch, squeezing at his thighs and running up his torso to rest at his waist before settling back at his ass, just long enough to pull him closer.

“Poor thing,” he murmurs, voice low, as he drags his hand up his length. “If you were this desperate to get off you could’ve called me again, you know.”

“Didn’t wanna bother you,” Lucas whimpers, and squirms underneath him. 

“What a good boy,” Baekhyun coos, drops his head to press a kiss to Lucas’ collarbone as he curls his fist around him tightly, stroking him off fast and messy. “Were you thinking about this all night? Wanted me to touch you that much?” 

Lucas squeezes his eyes shut, digs his fingers into Baekhyun’s waist as he rolls his hips up. “Yes, I wanted it, been waiting for this all week—”

“God, me fucking too,” Baekhyun admits, leaning in to tug his bottom lip between his teeth before kissing him again, fithy and open-mouthed. “Want you to fill me up so bad, can’t wait to have you in me later, I’m going to sit on your dick so fucking hard you forget your own name.”

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Lucas gasps, and suddenly he’s coming into Baekhyun’s hand, over his nice silk shirt, practically shaking like a leaf as he comes down from his orgasm. Baekhyun kisses him through it, pets his clean hand through his hair soothingly. 

“Oh my god, your shirt, I’m so sorry,” Lucas says, alarmed, once he’s lucid enough to notice the staining Baekhyun’s top. “Um, I don’t think I have tissues in here—”

“Don’t apologize,” Baekhyun shrugs, bringing his dirtied palm up to his hand and licking the flat of his tongue against it. Lucas whines sadly, cock already twitching with interest again underneath him as he watches Baekhyun suck three of his fingers into his mouth. “I’ll let you buy me a new one, tomorrow morning.” 

“Okay,” Lucas looks up at him from where he’s still seated on his lap. “Do you— Do you want to come back to my place, then?”

Baekhyun smiles, reaching out to tuck his dick back into his jeans for him. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in celebration of superm european tour starting let us all gather in a circle and pray for baekhei for MY sanity. i promise next chapter they bone i promise they will do it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just porn . very sorry

Lucas lives in one of those fancy apartment complexes right off Central Park, complete with a valet and two doormen and a receptionist and if _ that  _ wasn’t enough there’s also a man whose job is, apparently, to operate the elevator for residents for 12 hours a day. Baekhyun’s pretty sure he knows how to press an elevator button by himself, but it’s possible that once your net worth passes one million dollars, you lose the ability to do mundane tasks altogether. 

Elevator Man greets Lucas politely, then gives Baekhyun a very judgmental once-over. Like one of those drug-sniffing dogs, except instead of drugs, it’s like he can sniff out that Baekhyun is an H&M-wearing, never-stepped-foot-in-Saks-Fifth-Avenue member of the proletariat. He wonders if Lucas would be opposed to getting his dick sucked in this elevator some time, just to spite Elevator Man, and also because elevator sex would be hot and they had a history of going at it in enclosed spaces now, anyways.

When they get to the top floor (because of course Lucas lives on the top floor, Baekhyun would expect nothing less), Lucas’ hand at his waist pushes him forward gently as they step out and forward into his apartment. Apartment feels like the wrong word for his place, too  _ beneath _ this minimalist luxury aesthetic that would send Ten’s HGTV-loving ass into a frenzy, and Baekhyun’s suddenly glad they’re forty-four floors up because otherwise he’d be half-expecting someone to crawl out of the basement  _ Parasite _ -style. 

“Nice place,” Baekhyun says, an understatement. He looks around curiously, at the open-floor kitchen and living room, and the floor-to-ceiling windows that surround them. 

“Thanks,” Lucas replies, shrugging off his coat. “Are you interested in architecture?”

Baekhyun smiles sweetly. “No, I was just wondering if anybody would be able to see us if you were to fuck me against those windows over there.”

Lucas almost drops the little to-go bag they’d gotten from the restaurant for dessert. “I— I don’t know,” he stutters. “I never, um. Thought about it.”

“Do you wanna find out?” Baekhyun wraps his hand around Lucas’ waist and tugs forward, firmly, until they’re pressed chest to chest and he has to tilt his head all the way up to make eye contact with Lucas.

“Don’t you want dessert?” Lucas replies, even as Baekhyun leans forward to press a kiss against the column of his neck. 

“Later,” Baekhyun says, sliding a hand up his shirt. He reaches down to take the bag from where it’s dangling from Lucas’ hand, sets it on the marble countertop behind them. 

Lucas’ knees buckle, just for a moment, and he holds onto Baekhyun’s waist so tight his knuckles turn white. “Are you sure? Because— it’s a tarte tatin so it’ll probably taste better the sooner we eat it, and—”

“ _ Later _ ,” Baekhyun insists, and tiptoes up to tug Lucas’ bottom lip between his teeth before he’s pressing their lips together, and even though Lucas has already gotten off once tonight he whimpers immediately, kissing back as eagerly as he always does. 

“Okay,” Lucas whispers, once they break for air, and smooths a huge palm over his back. 

Baekhyun hums approvingly. “Good boy,” he coos, and watches as the blush on Lucas’ cheeks darkens rapidly. “So where do you want to do this thing? Against the window? Bent over the couch? Or on top of these countertops, right here? On the floor?”

“Bed,” Lucas replies, after a very long moment of contemplation, though it probably doesn’t help that Baekhyun’s already grinding against him, and therefore being very distracting on purpose. “I want to do it on the bed.” 

“You really are a hopeless romantic,” Baekhyun says, more to himself than anything else. “Or just vanilla. That’s okay. We have lots of time to defile this apartment all over.” Realistically, Baekhyun is pretty sure Lucas doesn’t have the stamina to have sex more than twice in a night, based on experience level alone, but Baekhyun’s also pretty sure this is far from the last time he and Lucas will be seeing each other. 

Lucas nods, smiling goofily to himself, then ducks his head back down for another kiss as he fumbles to get Baekhyun’s shirt off him, either because he’s nervous or because the buttons on Baekhyun’s shirt are too-small and his hands are too-large. “Sorry!” he says loudly when he tugs too hard on accident and two buttons (or three, Baekhyun can’t count right now, and it really doesn’t matter) go flying. 

It’s too bad. Baekhyun really, really liked this shirt, and even with the  _ stain _ from earlier at the bottom it was probably salvageable. Now, not so much. Luckily for Lucas, Baekhyun also finds this unbelievably hot. 

“That was so hot,” he hisses, ignoring Lucas’ confused shout of  _ it was? _ as he undoes his belt buckle (Yves Saint Laurent. Pretentious) and yanks his jeans down to the ground. “Wanna suck you off so bad, but I want  _ this _ in me even more.” He rubs the palm of his hand over the outline of Lucas’ dick in his boxer briefs, smiling to himself when Lucas groans, loud and responsive, shoving his hips forward to try and get more friction out of the touch. 

“I think we can— arrange that—” Lucas stutters out between moans, inhaling sharply as Baekhyun licks a stripe up the side of his neck. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.” Baekhyun grins as he detaches himself from Lucas’ neck long enough to let Lucas grab his hand, leading him all the way down the hallway until they’re pushing open the huge double doors at the end. 

Lucas presses him up against the door as soon as it closes, crowding him in as he kisses Baekhyun again, then again, hands roaming all over his torso and clutching at the silk fabric of his shirt until Baekhyun pulls away and decides to throw Lucas a bone by undoing the rest of his shirt himself. Lucas follows the movement of his hands with his eyes, sharp and attentive, as he unbuttons it, then lets it fall to the ground behind him. 

“Guess you were right,” Baekhyun says thoughtfully. “The white does look better on your floor.” He pushes his sweater up and over his head, humming appreciatively as Lucas’ muscles flex underneath his fingertips. The fabric is soft— probably cashmere— and this sweater is definitely worth more than his monthly rent but none of that matters when it’s coming between him and seeing Lucas naked, so he tosses it to the side carelessly, lets it fall in a heap next to his shirt. 

“It looked good on you too,” Lucas blurts out. “You looked amazing. You’re amazing.” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, even as he feels his cheeks flushing, reaches up and around Lucas’ neck to tug him down for another kiss, more teeth and tongue than anything else. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he murmurs, raising each leg in turn as Lucas tugs his jeans down, hands pausing to squeeze at the swell of his ass. “D’you have lube?”

“Yeah, I— I bought some yesterday,” Lucas says nervously, palms resting at Baekhyun’s waist and Baekhyun is once again reminded of how much  _ bigger _ Lucas is than him, in almost every way. “I didn’t know which type to get though, so I got a couple, I normally don’t use it when I, um, you know…”

“Jack off?” Baekhyun fills in, unhelpfully, as he scrapes his teeth over the helix piercing in Lucas’ right ear, then drops down to flutter kisses down the side of his neck. The mental image of Lucas, trying to avoid paparazzi in his non-celebrity disguise, walking down to some stupid corner store and struggling to figure out what type of  _ lube _ to get, is both hilariously funny and somehow a huge turn on. 

“Yeah, that,” Lucas squirms, but he draws Baekhyun closer, lets Baekhyun push him backwards until his knees hit the back of his bed and he lays back. “It’s, uh, been a while. Since I did that. Or anything, really.”

“A while, huh?” Baekhyun hums, thoughtfully, then swings a leg over his waist to fully straddle him. He would’ve thought Lucas would have people lining up to throw themselves at him for a chance at a quick lay. And Lucas’ dick is too nice to go neglected, like this. “That’s a shame. It’s okay, I’m here now.” 

“Yeah, you are,” Lucas says dumbly, looking up at Baekhyun as if he holds all the secrets to unlocking the true meaning of life, and well, Baekhyun  _ is _ about to introduce him to anal, so maybe he does. “Lube and condoms are in the drawer to the right.” 

Lucas’ bed is massive and Baekhyun’s arms are too short to reach over to the side without detaching himself from Lucas’ body, which seems to be unacceptable by his standards if the mournful noise he makes when Baekhyun pulls away is any indication. 

“Calm down,” Baekhyun laughs as he retrieves the aforementioned materials, drops them on the pillow next to Lucas’ head. “And get naked now,  _ please _ .” Lucas, so obedient and so  _ good _ for him, nods eagerly and shoves his boxer briefs down as soon as the request (command, really, the please is just there because Baekhyun’s pushy, but never impolite) leaves his mouth. 

He climbs back on top of Lucas once he’s rid himself of his own underwear too, who makes a pleased noise and reaches back around to grab at Baekhyun’s ass, align their hips so they can grind up against each other. Baekhyun is pleased to note that despite getting off less than an hour ago already, it’s most definitely not impacting Lucas’ libido whatsoever. “Do you want to try stretching me out? Or would you rather I do it myself?”

“I want you to do it,” he manages to say after a beat, propping himself up to lean back on his elbows. “I want to watch.”

“Fine by me,” Baekhyun replies, grabbing a random bottle from the pile and peering at it curiously. “Strawberry-flavored lube? Really?”

“I told you I didn’t know what type to get!” Lucas says, embarrassed. “You can pick a different one if you want!”

“No, this is fine,” Baekhyun assures him. “There’ll be plenty of time to try the other types too, anyways.” He drizzles a generous amount over his fingers, repositions himself so he’s leaned over Lucas’ body with his ass up high in the air, and immediately reaches back to sink a finger into himself without further discussion. He moans, loud and exaggerated, just for show.

Lucas makes a choked noise in the back of his throat, like he was gasping for air then just gave up mid-breath. “Do you— do you do this often?” he swallows audibly, watching as Baekhyun adds another finger, pumping in and out at a steady pace. 

“Often enough,” Baekhyun says, semi-muffled because his face is currently buried in Lucas’ impressively-built chest. “Does the job if I don’t have toys with me, or I’m just too lazy to bother with them.” 

“Toys?” Lucas’ voice breaks in the middle, high-pitched and nervous. He’s still watching Baekhyun, eyes wide and unblinking like he’s afraid to even miss a millisecond of this. Baekhyun would laugh if he wasn’t currently scissoring two fingers inside himself, so the best he can manage is a whimper. 

“Yeah,” he breathes out, slides a third finger alongside the first two and sinks his teeth into one of Lucas’ pecs, just because he can. “Come over next time and I’ll let you pick one out to use on me, if you want.”

Lucas makes another one of his gasping-dying-from-lack-of-air noises, possibly from shock or overwhelming horniness or maybe a combination of both. “I want,” he says, desperately, and then he’s reaching forward, a little hesitant. “Baekhyun, can I—”

“Can you what?” Baekhyun asks, then moans in surprise, for real this time, when he feels Lucas’ pointer finger circle his entrance curiously. “Oh my god, yes, do it—”

Lucas’ fingers, like the rest of him, are fucking huge, and Baekhyun doesn’t just know this, he’s also been very hyper-aware of it from the start, so he’s not sure why he’s surprised when Lucas pushes his finger in and he suddenly feels so full it’s like all the air’s been forced out of his lungs. Realistically, just one of Lucas’ fingers is probably equivalent to just shy of less than twice the width of one of his own, and the slight hesitancy of his motions means Baekhyun can feel every ridge and bump on his finger drag along his walls, and he whines, loud and keening when Lucas follows along with the motions of his own fingers to stretch himself out. 

“How are you real?” Lucas asks, in disbelief, as he crooks his finger inside Baekhyun, who whimpers in response, back arching to fuck himself back on his hand. Lucas’ dick twitches with interest against Baekhyun’s hipbone from where it’s been trapped between their bodies.

“I should be asking you that question,” Baekhyun pants into his chest, then reaches back to force Lucas’ wrist back, withdrawing his own fingers at the same time. “That’s enough. I’m ready. Please.”

Lucas rolls both of them over right as Baekhyun collapses on top of him, caging him in with his elbows as he reattaches his lips to Baekhyun’s eagerly. One of his hands skims down his side, circles Baekhyun’s thigh to hitch his leg up, and Baekhyun gets the gist easily enough, wraps both his legs around his waist. Of course Lucas would want to do missionary. Baekhyun generally prefers his hookups less up close and personal, but he can’t say he wasn’t expecting this.

“I want to see your face,” Lucas says, by way of explanation, and Baekhyun turns his head to the side because there’s nowhere else to look other than up and directly at Lucas, hovering above him, and that would be no good considering the rapid rate at which his blush is deepening. 

“Yeah, okay, whatever,” Baekhyun mutters, still looking away, and Lucas just laughs good-naturedly, leans down to press a kiss against his collarbone, gentle and soft. He reaches over to the side to grab a condom (the lubricated type, which is a nice touch) before rolling it over his length, hands lingering a little too long. He’s clearly pent up, and Baekhyun would feel bad about it except it also makes him kind of sort of really horny to know he’s the one who’s made someone like Lucas (who has his own Wikipedia page, apparently, Baekhyun would know because he skimmed it on the car ride over) so desperate to be touched.

Lucas’ hands are shaky when he lines his dick up to Baekhyun’s entrance. Baekhyun reaches up, winding his arms around his shoulders as he runs a hand through his hair in what he hopes is a comforting way. “We can stop here if you want,” he says, and he means it, even though he  _ really _ doesn’t want to stop, like at all. “I know it’s a lot for one night.”

“No,” Lucas says immediately, even though he still seems vaguely on edge. “I don’t want to stop, I’m just… I want to make sure it’s good for you too, you know?”

“I don’t know how to explain this to you in a less-crass way, but you are very attractive and your dick is very big, so this  _ will _ be good for me.” Baekhyun wraps his hand around Lucas’, where it’s been gripping at the base of his dick, easing him forward. 

“Not too big, right? Like, it’ll fit?” Lucas asks, looking worried. 

“Not to be crass, again, but  _ yes _ it’ll fit and I know so because I’ve fit a 10 inch dildo up my ass before.” Baekhyun pauses. “So  _ please _ .”

Lucas nods once, biting down on his lower lip nervously before he rolls his hips forward, pushing into Baekhyun inch by excruciating inch. He lets Baekhyun pull him closer, whispering praise and encouragement about  _ how good he is, how good it feels already _ , into his ear as he moves in, slow but steady, until he’s fully sheathed, hips digging into Baekhyun’s ass. 

“Fuck,” he curses, burying his head into Baekhyun’s neck and breathing heavily. “I just— I need a minute.”

“Come  _ on _ ,” Baekhyun whines, arching his back off the mattress to try and push Lucas just that much deeper. “Been waiting for this, need you to give it to me already.”

Lucas thrusts up, slow and unsure, before he repeats the movement again, then again, gaining a little bit of confidence each time. It still feels unbelievably good, somehow, and Baekhyun whines softly as Lucas starts working up a pace, not exactly steady, but it does the job at least because he can’t stop fucking moaning; neither of them can.

“You feel so good,” Lucas groans, rocking forward so hard he actually moves Baekhyun up the mattress a little bit and they have to scramble to readjust their positioning. “Can’t believe no one told me how good this would feel, oh my  _ god _ .” 

Baekhyun half-laughs half-moans and it comes out more like a hiccup, because he knew Lucas would react like this somehow, but it’s still a revelation to be introducing some stupid world-famous model to the wonders of gay sex. He’s just starting to get really into it, maybe suggest Lucas throw one of his legs over his overly broad shoulders when Lucas suddenly moans so loud it’s practically a shout, arms shaking. His hips stutter inside him and they both go very, suddenly still.

_ Oh my god _ , Baekhyun thinks.  _ On my gravestone, the inscription will read: Byun Baekhyun, friend, brother, son, owner of an asshole that made Lucas Wong come in under two minutes. _

Lucas pulls out, slowly, as Baekhyun’s legs fall limply from around his waist. “I’m so sorry,” he blurts out, tossing the (barely) used condom into a bin by the side of the bed. “I don’t know why— if you still want to I can just— hands—”

Baekhyun rolls them both over again, frames Lucas’ faces with both his hands as he presses their mouths together. Lucas makes a surprised noise. “Don’t apologize,” he breathes out between kisses. “It’s okay, really.”

“I ruined it, didn’t I?” Lucas asks, mournfully. He wraps his arms around Baekhyun tightly, like he’s afraid Baekhyun’s going to suddenly decide this isn’t worth it and walk out on him, and he must be incredibly stupid to think Baekhyun would ever pass up any chance of sleeping with him, regardless of how long he lasts. 

“No, it was kind of hot,” Baekhyun says, nosing into his neck, because it’s true. It’s no secret that he likes feeling powerful, especially in bed, likes feeling that he has a sense of control over whoever his partner happens to be that night. Making a guy come in under two minutes is about as powerful as it gets. 

“ _ Hot _ ?” Lucas says in disbelief. “Really?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun insists. He presses a kiss underneath his jawline, then down the column of his neck, then down over his abs until he’s face-to-face with Lucas’ (very rapidly hardening) dick. “So you can get me off with your hands, and we can go to sleep,  _ or _ we can go another round if you’re feeling up to it. Your choice.”

Lucas nods, refusing to make eye contact, and Baekhyun grabs his chin between two fingers, forces him back to look at him. “Use your words, puppy. Tell me what you want.”

Lucas’ breath hitches as Baekhyun licks a stripe up his length. “I wanna try again,” he says, hesitantly. “Please.”

“Good boy,” Baekhyun praises him, squeezing a hand over his thigh. He’s about to swallow Lucas’ dick down, because it’s probably the most efficient way of getting him fully hard again and Lucas just has a very nice dick and he  _ enjoys  _ having it in his mouth , but Lucas reaches down and hauls him up like he weighs nothing, and Baekhyun maybe finds it just a little bit unbearably hot. 

“Like this,” Lucas mumbles as his teeth graze over the sensitive skin of Baekhyun’s neck, hips rolling up to grind lazily against him. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, letting Lucas leave marks wherever he pleases. It feels so juvenile, so  _ college _ , to just be writhing on each other like a couple of pent-up teenagers but it also feels unbelievably good somehow. Every drag of Lucas’ cock against his stokes the fire in his belly, makes him feel more and more desperate by the second. 

“You’re so wet,” Lucas says, awed, as precum pearls at the head of Baekhyun’s dick, rubbing messily into the ridges of his abs. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun whines in embarrassment, bites down on Lucas’ lower lip and tugs it between his teeth before he releases it, kiss-swollen and red. “I’m not a fucking girl, okay?”

Lucas looks down pointedly at where their dicks are currently pressed together. “Yeah, I know that,” he says, wrapping one of his hands around both their lengths with purpose. He’s already fully ready to go again, which is very impressive considering the circumstances at hand and the fact that they haven’t been doing very much except kissing and rubbing against each other for the past five minutes. “ _ Very  _ aware of it, actually, and very into it.”

“Okay, enough talk,” Baekhyun says, and slaps Lucas’ hand away as he tries to reach to the side. “Don’t bother with the condom, this time.”

“What,” Lucas wheezes, and he doesn’t get to finish that thought because before the first sound’s even out of his mouth, Baekhyun is sinking down on his cock, teasing be damned because Lucas has gotten off twice in the past hour and counting already, and Baekhyun hasn’t even come once so it’s  _ his _ turn to have some fun. 

“Want you to fill me up,” he replies, legs spread wide across Lucas’ hips as he swivels his hips in a circle, just to feel the stretch inside him. “That’s what we talked about last time, remember? That’s what you want, right? To get me all filthy inside then clean me up again?” 

Lucas bucks his hips up uselessly with a whine, hands reaching back to land on Baekhyun’s ass, pulling him forward so he can drive in deeper. “I don’t know how you just say these things,” he says, sounding confused and unbearably horny all at once. “Want it so  _ bad _ , Baekhyun, please—”

“I know, baby,” Baekhyun says, and smooths a hand over Lucas’ cheek, the other braced on his arm for support (and also to feel up his biceps, sue him). He starts to rock back and forth, just the barest hint of movement as he lets Lucas adjust. “I’ll take care of you, okay?”

“Okay,” Lucas breathes out, and lets his head fall back into the pillows, groaning as Baekhyun starts moving, faster now, even though his thighs are shaking and the stretch of Lucas inside him still burns the slightest bit. 

“You’re doing so well,” Baekhyun praises him, nails digging into his skin. Lucas lets him choose the pace, lets him work his way up into bouncing on Lucas’ dick like a starving man (he does feel like he’s starving, just a little, hungry for more but already overwhelmed at the same time). “God, you’re big. Gonna feel you for days, I bet.”

Lucas moves his hands up to tighten at his waist, clearly affected. It’s easy to see he’s not used to any of this, even beyond the having-sex-with-a-man-rather-than-a-woman component; not used to the praise, or the dirty talk, or any of it really, and Baekhyun considers that a pity. He bites back a whine as Baekhyun rolls his hips down harder, at the point now where the pain has faded and every movement of Lucas’ hips, however slight, feels like it might send him over the edge if he weren’t determined to make this last as long as possible. 

Baekhyun’s eyes darken, displeased, and the hand on Lucas’ cheek drags down just a bit so he can trace his thumb around his lips, push it in to rest heavy on his tongue until his mouth is agape. Lucas looks at him, bewildered, and Baekhyun clenches down, purposefully, to startle a real moan out of him. “I want to  _ hear _ you,” he says, hips slowing to a steady grind. “You want to be good for me, right? Don’t hold it back.”

Lucas nods furiously, and Baekhyun stills his hips altogether. “Say it,” he demands, even though his body is shaking all over and really he doesn’t have a whole lot of authority to order Lucas around right now given that he’s just as desperate as him, if not more. “Say you’ll be good.”

“I’ll be good, I promise, I will,” and this time Lucas moans, loud and drawn out as Baekhyun starts moving faster again, and Baekhyun’s had (honestly) his fair share of dick but there’s something that feels so different about this, so much  _ better _ , somehow. Lucas might not be experienced, but he’s definitely enthusiastic, and though this is his first time and he seems happy enough to just sit back and let Baekhyun do most of the work, Baekhyun knows he’s capable of more, and he wants to experience it all. 

“I know you will,” Baekhyun says, because it’s true, because Lucas is always good for him, in the plane, over the phone, during the date, in the car, and right here, right now, too. “Now come  _ on _ , puppy, give it to me.” 

Lucas’ breath hitches audibly at the nickname and then his hips buck up with so much force it actually bounces Baekhyun on his dick, and Baekhyun scrambles to get a better grip on his shoulders as the bedframe knocks against the wall. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Baekhyun says, with feeling, wheezing like all the breath’s been forcefuly pushed out of his longs. “Do that again.” Lucas looks more than a little smug, and Baekhyun would reprimand him for that except he drives up in a way that feels like he’s putting all his force behind it, and all Baekhyun can do is whimper and moan as he gets bounced back up then down. 

He hadn’t accounted for Lucas’ strength, which is ridiculous because Baekhyun’s been staring right at his muscles for the better part of half an hour now and fantasizing about them for days. Lucas drives up his hips insistently, and Baekhyun whimpers quietly, hands moving down to his biceps to feel the muscle flex underneath his fingertips. For someone who’s supposed to be pretty inexperienced, and had been acting it up until now, Lucas catches on quick — Baekhyun could almost forget that this is Lucas’ first time with a guy, except every now and then Lucas gives him that starry-eyed glazed over look that reminds Baekhyun he’s probably never experienced anything like this before. 

Lucas reaches a hand out to wrap around the back of Baekhyun’s neck, tug him down until their chests are pressed together. Baekhyun wants to lean up and kiss him so bad, but Lucas is so tall Baekhyun just ends up with his face level with the base of his throat so instead he drags his nails bluntly down Lucas’ chest, licks a stripe up the side of his neck and sucks a hickey there, and decides that’s good enough for now.

“Baekhyun,” Lucas whines, hands gripping Baekhyun’s hip tight enough to bruise. “I’m gonna come, please, can I—”

Baekhyun drags his fingers through Lucas’ hair, tugs at it roughly to tilt his head all the way back. “No,” he replies, smiling as he lifts up onto his knees, all the way up before bringing his hips down again and coaxing another whine out of Lucas’ mouth. “Me first,  _ puppy _ , I know you can wait a little longer. Be good for me, okay?” 

“Okay,” Lucas chokes out, obedient, even as he squirms underneath Baekhyun, alternating between squeezing his eyes shut like he’s overwhelmed with pleasure and trying to stare at Baekhyun as much as he can. It’s cute, or it would be cute, if his dick wasn’t currently splitting Baekhyun in half right now.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun says again, and Lucas’ dick, predictably, twitches a little bit from where it’s currently buried inside of him. Lucas runs his hands up and down his thighs, reverently, looking up at Baekhyun from where he’s bouncing up and down in his lap, really just chasing his own pleasure at this point, desperate to come and not wanting this to end at the same time. 

Lucas squeezes at his ass greedily and pulls him forward as he rolls his hips up, and Baekhyun’s shaking all over, full body, vision starting to blur at the edges until he can’t help himself anymore. His orgasm hits, all at once, so hard he feels like he’s blacking out for a prolonged few seconds, and he collapses on top of Lucas, a moaning trembling mess. 

“Should I— do you want me to pull out?” Lucas asks, even as his hips are stuttering up almost involuntarily, like he wouldn’t be able to stop right now even if he wanted to, but Baekhyun lets out a cry and tightens his thighs around Lucas’ waist to stop him anyways. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” he sobs, even though he’s so oversensitive it feels like the slightest touch could send him over the edge again. It’s been so long since he’s had an orgasm this intense, and it’s still leaving him a little fuck-stupid, but all he knows is that he wants Lucas to keep going and he might physically die if he doesn’t. 

Lucas nods furiously, buries his face into the top of Baekhyun’s head and starts fucking upwards faster now, punching a soft whimper out of Baekhyun with every thrust. His arms wrap around him tight to keep him in place the best he can and all Baekhyun can do is let it happen, all his muscles worn out and his brain still operating at minimum capacity. Every drag of his dick inside him is that much more excruciating now, almost on the edge of  _ too much _ but Baekhyun can’t get enough of it. 

“Come for me, puppy, you did so good,” Baekhyun breathes out, fingers digging into his biceps. “So good, so patient, want you to fill me up now—”

Almost immediately, like he’d been waiting for Baekhyun’s command, Lucas thrusts his hips up one last time, holding Baekhyun all the way down on his cock while he rides out his orgasm, pulling him in to press their lips together sloppily. It’s been a while since Baekhyun has let a guy fuck him raw, and it’s like he’s forgotten that this part is almost as good as the actual orgasm itself, the feeling of being  _ full _ , like he’s being claimed on the basest level. 

“Baekhyun,” Lucas starts hesitantly, after they’ve both had the chance to catch their breath.

“What?” Baekhyun moans, properly exhausted and fucked-out, burying his face into Lucas’ neck and trying not to whimper as Lucas pulls out slowly. “Please don’t tell me you need to come a  _ fourth _ time, I’ve never met a guy with a refractory period like yours, do whatever you want to me just please don’t make me do any of the work—”

“No!” Lucas interrupts him immediately. “I want— you know. That thing we talked about earlier? When you said you wanted me to…” He pauses again, and when Baekhyun looks up at him he’s blushing so hard it’s almost concerning. “Clean you up?”

Oh. Baekhyun says a lot of stuff when he’s horny, doesn’t usually expect his partners to take everything at face value, especially not when this is said partner’s first time with a man. He really didn’t think Lucas would actually want to put his tongue in his ass, at least not tonight, but he’s not complaining. “Are you sure?” he asks, just in case. “You really want to?”

“Yes,” Lucas mumbles, embarrassed, then tugs at his waist. “Want you to sit on my face.”

Baekhyun kisses him, hard, swallowing down the surprised noise Lucas makes before he responds eagerly. “I take it back,” he says breathily once they break for air. “Maybe you’re not so vanilla, after all.”

“Just get up here,” Lucas blushes even harder, like that’s even possible, then grabs a handful of Baekhyun’s ass in each hand and tugs him forward more insistently this time, manhandling him (still a little too gentle for Baekhyun’s liking) up until he’s straddling his face instead of his waist. If nothing else, this will at least make for a very good core/lower body workout, given that all his muscles below the waist feel like jello and it’s a miracle he’s found the last of his strength to not just sit all the way down and smother Lucas to death with his ass right now. 

He plants one hand on the wall, for stability, and cards the other through Lucas’ hair to push his bangs back from where they’re plastered to his forehead with sweat, which is one of those things that should be gross, but because it’s Lucas, Baekhyun finds it unbearably sexy somehow. In turn, Lucas wraps a hand around the circumference of his thigh (Baekhyun notes with interest that his hand is almost big enough to fit all the way around) and uses his free hand to grip at Baekhyun’s waist to tug him down, not quite yanking him into place but firmly guiding him into his desired position. 

It’s not like Baekhyun hasn’t gotten his ass eaten before, but he’s nervous, suddenly, about all sorts of things, like Lucas’ physical comfort or his mental comfort.  _ What if he decides he doesn’t like it _ , he thinks,  _ or what if he decides this is gross even though I douched today _ , but the first touch of Lucas’ tongue to him, hesitant and wary, interrupts his chain of thought, undoes him as his knees buckle. It takes both of his hands clutching onto the headboard and both of Lucas’ hands pushing him up at the thighs to keep him upright as Lucas swipes his tongue over his entrance, a little more confidently this time, like he’s starting to get into it. 

“Lucas,” he whimpers, suddenly very glad they’re at Lucas’ place with all his very expensive furniture because he’s holding onto the headboard so tight that if they’d ended up at Baekhyun’s apartment instead, his Ikea bedframe would have shattered into pieces by now. 

Lucas moans in response, one thumb spreading him apart so he can angle up better as he traces the tip of his tongue around Baekhyun’s rim eagerly. Baekhyun’s so oversensitive all he can do is hunch in on himself and stay still, trying not to crush Lucas beneath him, but Lucas drags him down, encouraging him to push back onto his tongue as he eats his own come out of him. Despite how nervous he’d been, Lucas eats ass like a champ, sloppy and filthy in that way that’s, again, kind-of nasty and mostly-sexy, ot that Baekhyun’s thinking about any of that right now because he can’t think of anything besides Lucas’ tongue inside him. 

It’s not like the logistics of going down on a guy are  _ that _ different than going down on a girl, but even as Lucas’ hands tighten at his hips to let Baekhyun ride his face, Baekhyun wants to know  _ where _ exactly he learned to do this because there’s no way it’s just instinct alone. There’s no finesse to his technique, just a lot of very eager horniness that Baekhyun can’t say he doesn’t enjoy. It’s good, too good, and Baekhyun wants this to never end, but he also wants badly to return the favor and show Lucas  _ exactly _ what this feels like, take him apart and let him experience it all.

Lucas reaches up to wrap a hand around his length and then Baekhyun’s coming a second time with barely more than a whimper, legs shaking and voice trembling. Lucas doesn’t stop, not even when Baekhyun writhes and sobs above him, keeps working him through it with his tongue until the adrenaline wears off to pure exhaustion and Baekhyun slumps to the side. He lets Lucas rearrange his limbs for him, watching with rapt attention as Lucas wipes the mess of saliva from his chin with the back of his hand. 

“Was it… was I good?” Lucas asks, looking unsure, and he must be fucking insane to ask that right now, with Baekhyun looking the way he does (a very sloppy, very satisfied mess).

“You’re insane,” Baekhyun says truthfully, dragging him down by the back of his neck to kiss him tongue-first. Lucas licks into his mouth immediately, still somehow eager and full of energy, only breaking away to flutter kisses down the side of his neck. “It was perfect,” he continues, feeling Lucas smile against his skin as he says so. “You did great.”

Lucas makes a pleased noise, rolls both of them over until they’re spooning, bodies gross and sticky and sweaty and pressed chest to back. They’re definitely ruining Lucas’ very nice and probably expensive sheets (Baekhyun’s just assuming, because his sheets back home are 200 thread count and bought in a pack of two from target for $29.99 and they  _ definitely _ don’t feel like this), but if Lucas doesn’t care, Baekhyun can’t bring himself to either.

“So… can I see you again?” he asks, quietly, chin hooked over Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun likes Lucas. Baekhyun likes sex with Lucas, a lot. Baekhyun also doesn’t do second dates.

“Yeah,” he says, despite himself. “I’d like that.”

He’ll blame it on the sleep deprivation in the morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm going to write something where they don't hook up  
my brain: what if they hooked up
> 
> also this is part of an extremely large AU so you may be seeing more of it if it ever decides to leave my brain and i actually write about it who knows ! who knows


End file.
